


Bring Back What We've Forgot

by Minutia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Haiku Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Throughout the seasons, Hogwarts watches.





	Bring Back What We've Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whYJayteesee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whYJayteesee/gifts).



> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Harry Potter, Hogwarts, seasons and/or friendship_.

_Autumn_

Waves lap at the shore.  
In the restless bobbing boats,  
Young minds’ lamps flicker.

_Winter_

Beneath frost-rimed trees,  
Sleeping terrors stir to life:  
Mars is bright tonight.

_Spring_

Fond conspirators  
Meet in secret passageways.  
Giant squid frolics.

_Summer_

A flurry of goodbyes.  
Laughter fades in the distance.  
I rest for a spell.


End file.
